The Third Cohen
by Darth Bongo
Summary: A girl in a sundress and a blue and white scarf leaves something behind for her brother.


_The screen flickers to life. A room appears. We have a shot of an empty bed. A girl walks into the shot and sits on the bed, facing the camera. She looks to be in her teens, with long brown hair and thin, crooked glasses. Her sundress and blue and white scarf do nothing to hide how pale and thin she is. The film is of poor quality and crackles as she begins to speak._

**Michelle: **Hi, Mark. It's me, Michelle. (_She laughs weakly)_ I didn't think I'd have to introduce myself to my baby brother, but… _(she trails off and looks off to her left. She sighs)_ I guess you'll grow up in a world without me.

**Mrs. Cohen: **_(From off- screen)_Honey, it's time for your medicine.

**Michelle: **In a sec, Mom. _(Michelle looks back up at the camera)_ Anyway…hi Mark. Bet your wondering "Gee, why is my sister wearing a sundress and a scarf? The two articles of clothing don't go together at all!" The answer is very simple. I like it. It makes me feel sexy. Hell, I think it would make anyone feel sexy. _(she laughs again)_ God, this is the first and last recording of me for my little brother and I sound like such an idiot. You know, I originally had I point. I just can't seem to…I don't even know why I'm doing this. Well, I always do stuff like this, but… _(Half her mouth moves up in a smile, the other half staying a straight line) _I guess, I want to be remembered. I want…I want you to remember me, Mark. _(she pauses, looking for the right words)_ When you were born… good God, I hated you. I mean, no offense, but you looked like a shriveled up bald monkey. _(she smiles at the memory)_And all you did was cry, eat, poop, and sleep. At least with Cindy, she had girl parts. Let me tell you, Marky, there is nothing fun about looking at boy parts when they're on your baby brother. I mean, maybe if you weren't related to me… Oh my God, I did not just think that!

**Mrs. Cohen: **_(off-screen, louder than last time)_Michelle! Medicine time!

**Michelle: **_(turns to the left and shouts)_ Be there in a second! _(she turns back to the camera and sighs)_ Where was I? Right, you and your tiny penis. Really, really hope that gets bigger. _(Michelle pauses for a second and looks amused)_ This is not turning out like I wanted. But, back to my point. You're eight now. You still cry, eat, sleep, and poop, but now you insist on talking and believe me, that's not fun for anyone. _(Her face turns serious an she frowns, slightly) _You're…you're never going to know me. But guess what, Marky. I know you. You're _(she points to her head)_ special. In the old, not retarded, definition. Gifted. I can tell. You're going to be…something. Haven't figured out what yet, but I know you're going to be something. And, well, that's something. _(She gets a perplexed look, as if she is trying to make sense of what she just said. She shakes her head and snaps back to reality)_Anyway, I want to help you be that something. With something. I'll give you the something. _(she looks perplexed again)_ Me no speak good today.

**Mrs. Cohen: **_(Off-screen, screaming)_ Michelle Sarah Cohen, take your medicine, now!

**Michelle: **_(Stands up and walks out of the shot. We hear a door open)_ I'LL BE DOWN IN A GODDAMN SECOND, MOM! _(door slams, Michelle storms back into the shot again and plops down on the bed)_ Jesus, I swear that women…UGH! _(she collects herself)_ I'm giving you a gift Mark. I want you to use it._( Michelle sighs and leans over, looking at her hands. She continues talking without looking up)_ There are bad thing in this world, Mark. Bad things and bad people. Trust me, there's plenty of bad. _She looks back at the camera. She's crying)_ And you can use this as a weapon against them. But there are good things, too! It took me a long time to realize that, but there is good, too. There's light and dark and all those damned shades of grey, but when they come together…that's the beauty of this world! Not…waterfalls or, or, or flowers, but people! Us! _(She smiles, a full smile. Her face lights up and she looks more like a girl and less like a corpse. There are tear stains on her cheeks, but they are getting less and less noticeable)_ I know I sound so incredible stupid, but bear with me. Everyone has a story to tell. Record it. I'm giving you my camera. As soon as you are old enough to actually understand what I'm telling you to do, it's yours. _(She opens her mouth and closes it a couple times)_ I just wanted to let you know that. _(she laughs)_ I should tell you so many more things, but I'm running out of film and I should take my meds before Mom comes up here an jams them down my throat. Besides, I seem to have run out of words. Maybe if you're lucky, Mom will keep all my old films and you can see how a to make a crappy documentary. _(she laughs again and waves at the camera with her pinky)_Bye-bye, Marky. _(She stands up and walks towards the camera lens, taking her scarf off as she moves. She comes closer, and we see her tying her scarf around the camera, until her body blocks the lens with her body, until we can't see anything) _

**Michelle**:_(muffled)_ If you break my camera, I swear to God, I'll climb out of my own damn grave and kill you myself. _(the camera turns off)_

Just wanted to fix some things that were bugging me after I put this up. Enjoy!


End file.
